blackcompanyfandomcom-20200214-history
Suvrin
Suvrin was a Shadowlander who was first encountered in the Annals as a captive of the Black Company, but would rise to its highest rank over the course of the final two Books of Glittering Stone. The name "Suvrin" was the word for "Junior" in Sangel, his native tongue. As such, he was stuck with a diminutive nickname like countless other Company brothers before him. Water Sleeps Suvrin was a short, chubby Shadowlander who had been sent to the military by his embarassed father despite his protests. By Water Sleeps, he had in fact risen to be "in charge of all the armed forces in the Kiaulune region" under Soulcatcher's Protectorate. Suvrin ultimately answered to the Great General, Mogaba, who considered Suvrin's forces to be "comic-opera functionaries". Kiaulune, which was still slowly rebuilding from the earthquake which occurred at the end of Bleak Seasons and both the Shadowmaster wars and the Kiaulune wars, was at the time being called "the New Town". Suvrin marched out from the New Town at the head of 50 well-armed but poorly-trained Protectorate soldiers to confront the Black Company. The Company, led by Sleepy, was on the move to free the Captured. He surrendered to the Company and became their captive in a bloodless encounter, after the wizards Tobo and Goblin used horrible illusions to frighten the them. Suvrin was kept by Sleepy with the Company because, at the very least, he could be used as a symbol for the locals. He helped keep order as the Company took control of the area, but stated he could not command the surrender of the last holdout: the small Protectorate fort near the shadowgate. He informed Sleepy that the 14 men there were well-trained foreigners who would not cooperate with him, and that they had been placed there by Soulcatcher's Great General Mogaba himself. The Company, including Vigan using fireball projectors and Tobo using sorcery, eventually forced the surrender of the fort. Its commander turned out to be Khusavir Pete, who was recognized by Spiff to be a Company brother thought killed during the Kiaulune wars years prior. Pete was soon revealed to be one of the worst traitors in the Company's history, perhaps second only to Mogaba himself. Suvrin accompanied them all onto the glittering plain. He was present with Sleepy, Goblin, Tobo, and Surendranath Santaraksita when they saw Kina in person for the first time, in her prison chamber far beneath the fortress with no name. Each person saw something different, and Suvrin saw an overwhelmingly beautiful woman who could not be resisted. Sleepy needed to butt him with the newly-recovered Lance of Passion to shake the spell. They fled in abject terror when Kina attacked them with fiery wisps of sorcery. Goblin sacrificed himself, impaling Kina with the Lance, to buy them time to flee. Suvrin vomited during the long march up the staircase. He marched out of the fortress with the Company, and the 5 newly-liberated members of the Captured, when they entered into the world called Hsien (also called the Land of Unknown Shadows). Suvrin demonstrated increasing skill and competence and became a ranking member as they replenished their ranks in the Abode of Ravens, their new headquarters. Soldiers Live Suvrin was officially appointed Lieutenant of the Company by its Captain, Sleepy, in a public ceremony. At the Battle at the Shadowlander cemetery, Suvrin "saved the day" by recognizing a separate enemy force that was moving independently of Mogaba's Second Territorial. His actions during the grueling, costly battle prevented total defeat. Later, after Sleepy was killed in a series of mechanical traps set by Mogaba during the Siege of Taglios, Suvrin reluctantly became Captain. His first official act was to order Croaker to fall back, out of harms way, to protect the Annals and the group's history. Taglios was finally liberated from Mogaba and turned over to native control (the Radisha Drah and Aridatha Singh). To avoid a dangerous political situation at a sensitive time, Suvrin refused to give any Company resources to Croaker when the Annalist requested help in rescuing Tobo from a Taglian prison. Croaker accomplished it on his own in an unsanctioned mission. Later, Suvrin marched the Black Company back across the glittering plain toward Hsien, with the future of the band in his hands. Category:Characters Category:Shadowlanders Category:Protectorate Category:Black Company Category:Lieutenants of the Black Company Category:Captains of the Black Company